ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
New manager
Every manager starts the game with 2,000,000 € / $ / £ (virtual currency, not real money). You can earn more virtual money through the options described below: -Buying and selling players -Tickets incomes -Sponsors -TV -Loans -Deposits On the finance screen you can see all financial transactions made by the club in detail. This information can be listed by days, weeks or seasons. Remember that if your club goes in the red for a period of two weeks, the team will go bankrupt and you will be fired. To get your club out of the red before the period of two weeks ends, you need to be in the green for 24 hours. If you do not manage this and get fired, you will receive three new job offers. Also, from this screen you can access to the following options: * Sponsors * Television * Loans * Deposits In International Basketball Manager you will assume the role of coach / director / president of a basketball team. You will participate in a league with 19 other managers. Your objective will be to compete to reach the top and become the best manager in the game. You can control all aspects related to club management from finances, game line-ups, in-game strategy, transfers, all the way to the stadium remodeling. But don't worry, the game is simple for beginners, but gets more involved as you explore the different possibilities. The following sections explain (in general terms) the first steps to be taken for newcomers: 1) First access: Once registration is completed and your email address verified you can access to the game using your username and password. Players entering for the first time will receive a list of offers from different teams looking for new management. These existing teams may have some debts, but once you take the control of the team, the team finances reset, leaving 2,000,000€ cash in hand, new players, a new stadium, no employees, etc… This ensures that all players start on equal terms. Your team is enrolled in a league that shares with 19 other teams. These teams will be your companions and competition until the end of the season. If you study them carefully you can learn their strengths and weaknesses and be more prepared for your matches. 2) The time in IBM: The game takes place in near “real-time”. Games are played at the specified time and last 40 minutes. During each real week in the game three league matches take place. The game leagues last 33 games (18 regular season + 15 playoff) over 13 real weeks. This is the length of a season and each season equals a year in the real life of the players. 3) Home screen: After logging in, you are taken to the home screen. The game may request you to change the team name if the team you are taking over is unnamed. On the left side you can see the game menu, where you can access to all sections of the game. Below the menu, you will find important team information. On the home screen there is the basic information about your team like recent games results, upcoming games, latest news about your league and the messages from your staff. 4) Navigating the site: The main menu, situated in the left side of the screen, is divided into four sections: Competition, Transfers, Coach, and Club. The competition section contains all the information related to competitions, such as results, standings, schedule, league leaders, awards winners, etc. In the transfers section, you can view auctions and bid on players, view search results from your scout and general manager, and check players you have saved on your shortlist. The coach section contains the starting lineup, tactics, training, junior team, and the line-up of your next opponent. Finally, in the Club section, you will see your senior roster, your finances, the team stadium, and the Basket Journal- a player written newspaper updated frequently with the latest news. 5) Basic Economics: Successful management of team finances is one of the biggest challenges you will face as manager. If your team is “in the red” (negative money), the club's financier will notify you. If you have not resolved the situation in two weeks, you will be fired. To reset the count, you must have a positive balance for 24 consecutive hours. If you lose your team, you will receive three new teams to take over. Be careful where and how you invest your initial money because your first steps are crucial to the success of your team. Signing with a sponsor and selling the TV rights are great sources of income for new managers. 6) Employees and notices: You must hire employees to receive notices from them. Notices will give you crucial help when starting. Below the game results on the home page, there is the message center. Here, all of your employee’s messages will appear. Also, important in-game announcements will appear from the admins in this area from time to time. 7) Shirt and customization: You can customize the design and colors of your team jersey. The colors will be visible in several parts of the game, such as your chat posts, the stadium seating, and your jersey. You can also change your stadium and team name at any time. 8) Players' Ratings and Abilities: The quality of players is measured by their "average”, which is the combination of a player’s mental, physical, offensive, and defensive abilities. The player average indicates the value of the player when playing at their position. When a player plays out of his natural position his average will be lower. The better a player’s average, the better he plays in games. 9) Communicate with other managers! The best way to get advice is to chat with other managers. The most popular chat is the “Mercado” or Market chat room. Entering chat rooms is quite simple. Just click on the chat logo on the bottom right, then click the desired room. Private chat with individual players is also possible. Also, you can send messages to offline players, asking them your questions or to strike a transfer deal. Finally, the forums are a great way to get your message out to the masses.